


Kizuna

by Akumi Sensei (LightPinkDayTripper)



Category: uta no prince sama
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightPinkDayTripper/pseuds/Akumi%20Sensei





	1. Chapter 1

“I mean we aren’t as busy as most of the fans think we are but we are rather busy, with all the rushing around nowadays it’s hard to believe that the holiday season is just around the corner. As most of you may know the anniversary of Quartet Night’s single “God’s Star” is just around the corner on the 21st of December so we are hoping that our secret concert will really excite all my girls”

“Reji….”

“What did I say something, I mean it’s not like it was a secret concert or anything around christmas or anything!”

Backstage, Tsubasa put one hand over her eyes and sighed deeply as she watched the duo. Ai noticing her annoyance clamped his hand over Reji’s mouth and glanced over at the audience who was laughing at the two of them. Between the releases of the songs Non Fiction and Fiction and the fact that both groups were split in order to work on the press conferences thing had become a bit more difficult.

“While we are going to commercial break, Reji and Ai will perform their new song. Please give them a round of applause everyone”

In a matter of seconds the new song began to play and Tsubasa’s worries faded a little bit, the ballad was something that she didn’t expect from the two of them, but hearing their voices blend in perfect harmony eased her spirits. 

“If only Kurosaki-senpai was here he would have shut up Kotobuki-senpai before he even had a chance to speak.”

“Yes, but that just wouldn’t have been more irritating, I let Reji talk way to much and it showed, he was getting way too excited with the crowd, though the audience did seem to enjoy it. Everyone is in such a chipper mood this holiday season it’s actually a bit shocking..to tell you the truth”

Crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned for a moment. Ever since she had taken the position for manager for Quartet Night things to be settling down between the four of them, though Reju still rilled them up every now and again “Have to keep you on your toes, don’t want you to get too used to things, you might slow down and that would be boring”. Though the one thing that was on her mind was all the rumors that had surfaced lately. 

“Which member of Quartet Night, do you think the manager is dating, I mean she’s very popular isn’t she?”

“She can’t be dating any of them, idols aren’t supposed to fall in love remember”

“That sounds like some stupid plot twist for anime besides you see the way they all look at her, it must be love.”

The rumors had only surfaced two weeks after the release of “Fly to the future” ironic in most of the retrospect but with Tsubasa’s own live tour coming up in a matter of months, she had no time to focus on rumors and silly bits of information that didn’t pertain to her work. Twirling a piece of her dark hair between her fingers she watched the song end and smiled as Reji came bouncing over to her.

“Did I really spoil things that badly, my girl?”

He was pulling one of the most ridiculous puppy dog faces that she had ever seen, and she laughed as she grabbed one of the melon buns that had been placed on the table and shoved it in his mouth, shaking her head as he coughed and choked. A message buzzing from her cell phone interrupted her thoughts and she quickly flicked it on.

Ranmaru disgruntled expression met her gaze and she blinked placing the phone on speaker and quickly switched it to video phone.

“That moron ruined my perfect bananas, right before were supposed to shoot a perfect rockin scene and he won’t apologize for it!”

Tsubasa slammed her forehead with her fist knowing for a fact that she should have gone along with them, Camus was sitting in the background sipping on a glass of tea and watching the two of them, he was smirking, which meant that Ranmaru was perfectly on point.

“It’s not my fault that his banana weren’t sweet enough, besides the sweets I ordered haven’t arrived yet and we are supposed to perform in at least 5 minutes, but it seems there are some problems on set.”

Tsubasa raised on an eyebrow seeing the pristine box of small cakes sitting in the background, one of the cakes was clearly missing and another glass that usually contained sugar cubes remained empty on the tray.

“Uh huh, pray tell Camus where did the box of cakes come from?”

The look of shock and anger on Camus face was enough to tell her that things hadn’t gone according to his plan, She was about to say something but she could hear one of the directors calling her and turned waving them off that they were almost ready.

“Ranmaru there are more bananas in the box next to your guitar bag, if not request some from the staff or Cecil when he is done with his photoshoot. Camus…...I’ll speak to you later about this but don’t think you’re going to get off the hook this time. You guys know what time we are meeting for the pre interview right?”

But before she could get a reply the screen clicked off and she groaned, running her hand through her hair and shaking her head. Why in the world do they always have to fight at the stupidest times, they could have at least waited till after the show was over.

“Heartrate at 120, blood pressure rising. Are you sure you are alright to continue?” 

Tsubasa glanced over at shoulder at Ai who was watching her sympathetically. The small grin that spread over her face as she pushed her glasses on her nose and pulled her hair back into a tighter ponytail.

“Yep. I’m the only one who can handle after all”


	2. Part

The moment they arrived at the photoshoot location, Tsubasa knew things were in total disarray. What seemed to be bananas and small cakes covered the room and couches had been knocked over in almost barrier like positions. It looked like a battlefield but in her eyes it looked like two little kids squabbling over food.

“RANMARU KUROSAKI AND CAMUS”

Both men's swirled on their shoulders, the gray haired rocker seemed to be covered head to toe in cake, he was missing a contact clearly taken out to avoid injury but other then that he looked seriously annoyed. Camus on the other hand was the near picture of perfection save for the banana that coated his face and hair.

“Ah you arrived later than expected but do not worry I've taken care of Kurosaki's outburst, madam”

Tsubasa narrowed her eyes and stepped forward almost sliding on one of the banana peels on the floor. She stood there for a moment, her hands resting on her hips as she looked at the two of them.

“Outburst that's rich, we missed the damn photoshoot because of you touching my things.”

Their was a light scream as another one of the cakes went flying but Tsubasa turned around and it hit her square in the face.

“Oh..”

The other one silently muttered a single curse world, in less than thirty seconds the sound of snapping of fingers a whoosh of aqua colored hair and the clicking of hand cuffs both Ranmaru and Camus found themselves cuffed together on the couch.

“Thank you Ai, can you do me a favor and go ask the staff to go get a broom, dust pan, and a few trash bags. Also apologize and say we will redo the shoot.”

Tsubasa sighed as she whipped as much of the cake as she could off her face and glared at the two of them

“We've all had our disagreements and this isn't the first time the two of you have set each other off..but will you two stop acting like children for once. I honestly don't believe you are professionals at all, if any Reiji seems to be more professional than any of you.”

“Reiji he's an..”

“Don't push it.”

Tsubasa could tell they both were pretty much not going to listen to her, but the smile that had creeped on her face was enough of a relaxation point to get both of them to grin at her.

“You're cleaning this mess up you hear me, cause any more problems and ill… come up with something”

Drying her hair off with one of the towels sitting on the counter, she sighed deeply if things had been easier she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

“Tsu I brought your other outfit.” 

The sound of the door opening made Tsubasa head turn around, Reji was standing their her suit hanging over his right arm. What he had forgot to notice that she was sitting on the counter almost fully nude stand for the bra and underwear.

“Reiji….”

The man's eyes flickered up and down a couple times till another scream followed suit and the sound of someone being thrown down the hallway with a grunt of impact, throwing one of the robes on she peered down the hallway to find Reiji flat on his face on the other side.

“Sorry….ummm here..we’ll be waiting in the other room...ummm”

Tsubasa let out a laugh and shook her head a couple times, seeing Ranmaru embarrassed and trying not to look at her even though she had put a robe on almost cracked her up more then his expression after the banana fight. Thinking quickly she pressed a quick kiss against his already bright red face.


End file.
